Demonic Angel
by AnImEdNiLa
Summary: What if Clary wasn't what she said she is, but more? What if she was the the most powerful being ever in the existence of creatures? What if she was 1/2 angel and 1/2 demon, with a bit of shadow hunter in her, And a supreme princess? Well, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

I Do NOT Own CoBo, CoA, or CoG. Wish I would though.

Seb: Oh, shut ya trap

Clary: Bad, brobder

Well, hurry up and read.

1. Demonic Angel: Clary Fray

17.17 years, well, almost 17 years, was the age I went back to my home. Yeah, people think I'm human or a shadow hunter. But, 16 years ago, I came to Earth. Y'see, I'm half angel, half demon, nope not a faerie, but, there's a bit of shadow hunter in my blood. How? I don't know. I'm Princess of all worlds, and only 3 know about it: me, mom, and dad. Mom's queen of the underworld, and dad's king of heaven. I go back in 6 months, but some people are holding me back. You know who they are, but Jace, he-he. I love him, but my parents gave me a fiancée named Derrik. I'll get them to come with me! Well, got to go to the talent show see ya.

Oh Yea. Her b-day is October 31st, ya love that day but sometimes it scares the crack out of ya. Like Clary.


	2. Chapter 2 Aww Izzy Lost The Talent Show

Nila: Hi! I'm back. Just so you could know, this IS my first fanfic. Oh yeah! I would like to give special thanks to :

Claceforever: Thak you. I will. But the chappies may be short.

Hi: First, Strange name. Second, I will. Probably every Friday.

Dewfrost314:This was quite strange cuz I live it out in my head. I already have the idea for about the next 3 or 4 chappies.

I DON"T own M.I. Or songs.

Aww - Izzy lost the talent show!

(Nila: Whistling)

I sung BoA's 'Rock With You' to the exact point of her voice. I ended up winnin'. Wait. Someone's crying! Then tiny golden gates appeared. "Golden, hurry up and go before someone sees you!," I say taking my letter from mother and father. It reads:

Dear Clarissa,

_You are to marry at the age 18._

_ Love_

_ Mommy and Daddy_

_P.s. Don't kill us. _

Derrick is gonna get it, along with that old hag and old man, too. Jace, take me away before I can't be with you…unless I kill Derrick (soundin' really good.), mother and father (the more the merrier, right?).

Hope ya like it! Review or I'm gonna set Sebastian, Clary, Jace, and Izzy on ya. ;)


	3. 3 It's a Bit Early to go see Them, Right

Nila: Thnx to all my readers and reviewer. At this moment I'm feelin' lazy….so. MAGNUS!DISCLAIMER!

Magnus: She does not own M.I., Cuz if she did, Alec wouldn't be mine.

Nila: Hey, it's not time for Valentine's. It's….STORY TIME!

It's a Little Early to go see Them, Right?

I'm headin' home. And when I get there, everyone's freakin' out. Valentine sees me and it calms down…A bit. Mom's the first to reach me. She looks me straight in the eye. "Where ha-" she begun, but now she's in front of me, mouth in a HUGE O shape. Then, that's when I feel it. The presence of an angel and a demon. I turn around slowly, and when I stop, I open my eyes that I didn't know I had closed. And I see a foul beast. It's like that big dinosaur thingy on 'Alien vs. Predator.' Now, believe me when I say ULGY. Like FUGLY-WUGLY-MURGLY-TURGLY-UGLY. And the angel…It's- It's….It's okay. Not too ugly.

The uh… No-Words-Can-Describe-How-Ugly-'It'-is demon." She wants to see you all." She? Man! When I just started to have a chance with Jace, they come and fudge it up. Seb's eyes light with understanding. "Okay." Seb says. "What!" the others, except me, scream. "We should go." I say. Everyone's surprised because I would usually be the first one to say no.

Apparently, my bravery worked, because we're in the castle.

I hope I survive, Because, I feel some _**BIG **_things are gonna happen.

Hope ya liked it…Huh 3 chappies on ma first 2 days. YAY ME!

Review or FUGLY-WUGLY-MURGLY-TURGLY-UGLY- No-Words-Can-Describe-How-Ugly-'It'-is- big dinosaur thingy on 'Alien vs. Predator.' Demon Gonna Get you!


	4. 3 Oh! Really?

Nila: Hey everybody! Now, lets let the two hottest guys on M.I. Say the disclaimer.

Jace and Sebastian: Hi! Well, Nila does not own M.I. If she did, we would be her slaves. Thank Kami-sama.

Oh! Really!

Well, I'm in my old room. Did I tell ya that Seb already knew my secret.

Mother, the queen, walks in. I look at her.

"Tell them." She says bluntly. I swear can she not be blunt?

"When?" I ask, obviously disliking and not showing it.

She turns to walk out, then stops.

She looks at me. "When you star changing to your original form." And with that she walks out.


End file.
